Modular systems are typically used in communication networks where reliability and cost effectiveness are important factors. The modularity of the components in a modular system helps to reduce costs and improve reliability. A key component of a modular system is the modular platform. A modular platform includes, but is not limited to, backplanes that receive various types of interconnects. These interconnects may further include interfaces to receive modules that provide additional functionality to the modular platform. These modules may include, but are not limited to, front accessible modules and rear transition modules (RTMs).
Typically, backplanes in modular platforms are designed to receive interconnects that have a common design. This creates modularity by allowing interconnects to be interchanged in a modular platform. For example, interconnects may be designed in compliance with the PCI Industrial Computer Manufacturers Group (PICMG), Advanced Telecommunications Computing Architecture (ATCA) Base Specification, PIGMG 3.0 Revision 1.0, published Dec. 30, 2002 (hereinafter referred to as “the ATCA specification”). If an interconnect is designed to be compliant with the ATCA specification, the interconnect will be interchangeable with other ATCA compliant interconnects.
A type of interconnect, often called a “carrier board,” includes interfaces to receive and couple to modules. One type of module to be received and coupled to a carrier board is a front accessible module. Similar to ATCA compliant interconnects, a front accessible module's compliance with a specification may also result in interchangeability. One example specification is the Advanced Mezzanine Card (AMC) Specification, PIGMG AMC.0, Revision 1.0, published Jan. 3, 2005 (hereinafter referred to as “the AMC.0 specification”).
In contrast to ATCA complaint interconnects and AMC.0 compliant front accessible modules, no one specification describes a common design that enables the same degree of interchangeability for RTMs. As a result, carrier boards that include an interface to receive and couple to an RTM are designed for a specific RTM. Thus, the typical RTM is not interchangeable across different carrier board/RTM combinations. Since interchangeability helps to reduce costs and improve reliability, the lack of carrier board/RTM interchangeability is problematic.